wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
BC caster DPS accessories
This page lists named BC DPS accessories and enhancements for casters. Weapons (including offhands and shields) should be listed on the BC Caster DPS weapons page, and armor should be listed on the appropriate armor page (such as the BC Caster DPS cloth page). Healing items, even if they might be technically better than some of the items on this page, should be listed on the BC healing equipment page. Neck |ilevel=87|damage=16 all|spellcrit=15|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=12 all|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=15 all|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=21 all|source= }} |ilevel=96|damage=13 all|source= }} |ilevel=102|damage=16 all|spellcrit=15|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=25 all|spellcrit=11|source= }} |ilevel=88|damage=18 all|source= }} |ilevel=94|damage=18 all|spellcrit=23|source=world drop}} |ilevel=94|damage=19 all|source= }} |ilevel=94|damage=25 all|spellcrit=11|source= , The Underbog}} |ilevel=97|damage=21 all|source= , Mana-Tombs}} |ilevel=100|damage=12 all|spellcrit=23|source= }} |ilevel=103|damage=29 all|source= }} |ilevel=103|damage=29 all|spellcrit=10|source= }} |ilevel=112|damage=22 all|spellhit=9|spellcrit=14|source= , Shadow Labyrinth}} |ilevel=114|spellcrit=26|spellhit=16|spellpen=15|source= Jewelcrafting (360)}} |ilevel=115|damage=19 all|spellcrit=21|source= }} |ilevel=115|damage=19 all|spellcrit=16|source= , The Mechanar}} |ilevel=115|damage=19 all|spellhit=16|source= , The Underbog (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=21|source= Jewelcrafting (365)}} |ilevel=115|damage=25 all|source= , Hellfire Ramparts (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=27 all|source= }} |ilevel=100|damage=23 all|source=World drop, The Twin Stars}} |ilevel=110|damage=28 all|source= from }} |ilevel=115|damage=26 all|spellhit=15|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=115|damage=37 all|source= , with Shattered Sun Offensive}} |class=Priest|class2=Warlock|ilevel=115|damage=51 shadow|source=Trash mobs, Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=125|damage=28 all|spellcrit=23|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=128|damage=36 all|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=133|damage=32 all|source= , Zul'Aman (raid)}} |ilevel=138|damage=41 all|spellcrit=24|source= }} |ilevel=141|damage=25 all|spellcrit=21|socket1=yellow| source= from from }} |ilevel=141|damage=25 all|spellhaste=21|socket1=yellow|source= from from }} |ilevel=141|damage=30 all|socket1=yellow|source= from from }} |ilevel=141|damage=46 all|spellhit=15|spellcrit=24|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=159|damage=34 all|spellhit=25|spellhaste=25|socket1=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (365)}} |} Back |ilevel=90|damage=12 all|spellcrit=10|source= }} |ilevel=90|damage=12 all|spellcrit=12|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=15 all|source= }} |ilevel=96|damage=13 all|source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=27 all|source= }} |ilevel=88|damage=25 all|spellhit=10|source=world drop}} |ilevel=91|damage=19 all|spellcrit=11|source= , Slave Pens}} |ilevel=97|damage=16 all|spellcrit=13|source= }} |ilevel=100|spellcrit=16|damage=20 all|source= }} |ilevel=106|damage=29 all|spellcrit=6|source= }} |ilevel=112|damage=35 all|source= Tailoring (350), BoE}} |ilevel=115|damage=22 all|spellcrit=14|source= , Mechanar}} |ilevel=115|damage=25 all|source= , Blood Furnace (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=30 all|source= , with Sha'tari Skyguard}} |ilevel=115|damage=22 all|spellhit=12|source= , Sethekk Halls (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=23 all|spellhit=13|source= , Magisters' Terrace }} |ilevel=105|damage=33 all|source= }} |ilevel=110|damage=21 all|spellcrit=22|source= from }} |ilevel=115|damage=36 all|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=115|damage=43 holy|source=Trash mobs, Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=120|damage=36 all|spellcrit=19|source= (raid)}} |ilevel=123|damage=26 all|source= from from }} |ilevel=125|damage=28 all|spellcrit=23|source= , Gruul's Lair (raid)}} |ilevel=125|damage=30 all|spellhit=18|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=128|damage=25 all|spellhaste=25|source=Zul'Aman Timed Event (raid)}} |ilevel=136|damage=27 all|spellhaste=16|source= from }} |ilevel=136|damage=27 all|spellcrit=16|source= from }} |ilevel=138|damage=44 all|source= , The Eye (raid)}} |ilevel=141|damage=53 shadow|spellhit=18|source=Trash mobs, Hyjal Summit and Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=141|damage=42 all|spellcrit=25|source=Illidari Council, Black Temple (raid)}} |} Rings |ilevel=87|damage=13 all|spellcrit=12|source= }} |ilevel=90|damage=14 all|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=19 all|source= Jewelcrafting BoE (320)}} |ilevel=93|damage=15 all|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=15 all|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=11 all|spellcrit=9|source= }} |ilevel=99|damage=23 all|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=15 all|spellcrit=12|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=25 all|spellcrit=11|source= }} |ilevel=111|damage=29 all|source= }} |ilevel=85|damage=18 all|spellcrit=14|source= , with Honor Hold}} |ilevel=85|damage=21 all|source=Reinforced Fel Iron Chest in Hellfire Ramparts}} |ilevel=94|damage=18 all|source= }} |ilevel=97|damage=19 all|spellcrit=16|source= }} |ilevel=100|damage=25 all|source= Jewelcrafting (330)}} |ilevel=100|damage=25 all|spellcrit=16|source=9,547 from 9,547 from }} |ilevel=109|spellcrit=10|damage=29 all|source= }} |ilevel=109|damage=14 all|spellcrit=29|source= }} |ilevel=109|damage=28 all|spellcrit=21|source=world drop}} |ilevel=109|damage=29 all|spellcrit=10|source= }} |ilevel=112|damage=21 all|spellcrit=15|source= , Steam Vaults}} |ilevel=115|damage=22 all|spellcrit=12|source= }} |ilevel=115|damage=21 all|source= , The Botanica}} |ilevel=115|damage=22 all|spellhit=10|spellcrit=14|source= , Old Hillsbrad Foothills (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=22 all|spellhaste=18|source= , Magisters' Terrace}} |ilevel=115|damage=23 all|spellcrit=17|source= }} |ilevel=115|damage=25 all|spellcrit=14|source= , The Arcatraz}} |ilevel=115|damage=25 all|source= in Auchenai Crypts (heroic)}} |ilevel=95|spellhit=12|damage=28 all|source= from from }} |ilevel=100|damage=43 nature|spellcrit=19|source=trash mobs in Kharazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=100|damage=29 all|source=World drop - The Twin Stars}} |ilevel=105|damage=23 all|spellhit=21|source= , with Cenarion Expedition}} |ilevel=105|damage=34 all|spellcrit=12|source= , with The Scryers}} |ilevel=105|damage=33 all|spellcrit=16|source=Shartuul's Transporter}} |ilevel=110|damage=23 all|spellcrit=20|source= , Mana Tombs (heroic)}} |ilevel=110|damage=23 all|source= , Mana Tombs (heroic)}} |ilevel=110|damage=23 all|spellcrit=20|source= from }} |ilevel=110|damage=35 all|source= , Mana-Tombs (heroic)}} |ilevel=110|damage=35 all|source= , Scarlet Monastery (Hallow's End)}} |ilevel=120|damage=26 all|spellcrit=15|source= }} |ilevel=115|damage=29 all|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=115|damage=32 all|spellcrit=19|source=Zul'Aman timed event (Raid)}} |ilevel=115|damage=32 all|spellcrit=19|source=Chess Event - Karazhan (Raid)}} |ilevel=120|damage=28 all|spellcrit=17|source= }} |ilevel=123|damage=37 all|spellcrit=22|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=123|damage=37 all|spellcrit=22|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |ilevel=125|damage=28 all|spellhit=15|source= }} |ilevel=128|damage=29 all|spellpen=10|source=11,934 from 11,934 from }} |ilevel=128|damage=29 all|spellcrit=21|source= }} |ilevel=128|damage=37 all|source= , The Eye (raid)}} |ilevel=130|damage=29 all|spellcrit=17|source= }} |ilevel=136|damage=32 all|spellcrit=22|source= }} |ilevel=141|damage=33 all|spellpen=14|source=15,300 from 15,300 from }} |ilevel=141|damage=35 all|spellhit=28|source= from }} |ilevel=141|damage=42 all|spellcrit=29|spellhit=17|source= , The Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=145|damage=34 all|spellcrit=24|source= }} |ilevel=151|damage=39 all|spellhaste=31|source=trash mobs in The Black Temple and Mount Hyjal (raid)}} |ilevel=153|damage=34 all|spellcrit=24|source= }} |ilevel=159|damage=34 all|spellhit=19|spellhaste=30|source= Jewelcrafting (375)}} |} Trinkets |ilevel=96|damage=26 +104/20s|source= (120s cooldown)}} |ilevel=96|damage=26 +104/20s|source= (120s cooldown)}} |ilevel=99|damage=84/15s|spellhit=22|source= (120s cooldown) (120s cooldown)}} |ilevel=102|damage=120/15s|spellcrit=21|source= (90s cooldown)}} |ilevel=114|damage=125/15s|spellhit=26|source= (90s cooldown)}} |ilevel=88|damage=120/15s|spellcrit=26|source= (90s cooldown) (90s cooldown)}} |ilevel=91|damage=32|source= or in Zangarmarsh}} |ilevel=100|damage=33|source= , Auchenai Crypts (120s cooldown)}} |ilevel=115|damage=150/15s|spellhit=32|source= , with The Scryers (90s cooldown)}} |ilevel=115|damage=150/15s|spellcrit=32|source= , with The Sha'tar (120s cooldown)}} |ilevel=115|damage=150/20s|source= Jewelcrafting (370) BoP (300s cooldown)}} |ilevel=115|damage=37|spellhaste=320/6s|source= , Slave Pens (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=225/10s|spellcrit=30|source= , The Arcatraz}} |ilevel=115|damage=167/20s|spellhit=25|source= , Old Hillsbrad (heroic)}} |ilevel=100|damage=80 stacked|source=Blessings Deck - World drops}} |ilevel=105|damage=80/30s|spellcrit=34|source= , with Sha'tari Skyguard}} |ilevel=110|damage=43 +211/20s|source= from (120s cooldown)}} |ilevel=115|damage=44|source= , Magisters' Terrace (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |profession=Jewelcrafting|ilevel=125|damage=150/20s|source= Jewelcrafting (375) (120s cooldown)}} |ilevel=125|damage=54|source= , Magtheridon's Lair (raid)}} |profession=Alchemy|ilevel=125|damage=63|source= Alchemy 350}} |ilevel=128|damage=190/15s|spellcrit=40|source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |class=Mage|ilevel=128|damage=225/15s|spellcrit=30|spellhit=12| source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid)}} |class=Warlock|ilevel=128|damage=48| source= , The Eye (raid)}} |ilevel=133|spellhaste=40|source= from from from }} |ilevel=133|spellcrit=40|source= from from from }} |ilevel=133|damage=47|source= from from from }} |ilevel=133|damage=53|source= , Zul'Aman (raid)}} |ilevel=151|damage=55|spellhit=25|source= , Black Temple (raid) (120s cooldown)}} |} Enchants Head |ilevel=70|damage=22 all|spellhit=14|source= , with The Sha'tar}} |} Shoulder |ilevel=64|damage=15 all|source= , with The Aldor}} |ilevel=64|spellcrit=13|source= , with The Scryers}} |ilevel=70|damage=15 all|source= , with The Aldor}} |ilevel=70|spellcrit=13|source= , with The Scryers}} |} Back |spellpen=20|source= Enchanting (320)}} |} Chest |source= Enchanting (345)}} |} Wrist |damage=15 all|source= Enchanting (360)}} |} Hands |damage=20 all|source= Enchanting (360)}} |spellhit=15|source= Enchanting (360)}} |spellcrit=10|source= Enchanting (305)}} |} Legs |ilevel=75|damage=35 all|source= Tailoring (375)}} |ilevel=67|damage=25 all|source= Tailoring (335)}} |} Feet |source= Enchanting (305)}} |} Rings |damage=15 all|source= Enchanting (360) (BoP)}} |} Weapons |damage=40 all|source= Enchanting (350)}} |damage=50 fire/arcane|source= Enchanting (375)}} |damage=54 frost/shadow|source= Enchanting (375)}} |} Food and Drinks |ilevel=65|damage=23 all|source= Cooking (315)}} |ilevel=65|damage=23 all|source= Cooking (320)}} |ilevel=65|damage=23 all|source= Cooking (335)}} |ilevel=65|spellcrit=20|source= Cooking (325)}} |} Gems |ilevel=55|damage=5|spellcrit=3|socket1=red|source= from Gem Vendors}} |ilevel=60|spellpen=8|socket1=blue|source= Jewelcrafting (325), BoE}} |ilevel=60|spellcrit=3|spellpen=4|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (325), BoE}} |ilevel=60|spellcrit=6|socket1=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (325), BoE}} |ilevel=60|spellhit=6|socket1=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (325), BoE}} |ilevel=60|damage=4|socket1=blue|socket2=red|source= Jewelcrafting (325), BoE}} |ilevel=60|damage=4|spellcrit=3|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (325), BoE}} |ilevel=60|damage=4|spellhit=3|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (325), BoE}} |ilevel=60|damage=7|socket1=red|source= Jewelcrafting (325), BoE}} |ilevel=70|spellpen=10|socket1=blue|source= Jewelcrafting (350), BoE}} |ilevel=70|spellcrit=4 all|spellpen=5|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (350), BoE}} |ilevel=70|spellcrit=8 all|socket1=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (350), BoE}} |ilevel=70|spellhit=8 all|socket1=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (350), BoE}} |ilevel=70|damage=5 all|socket1=blue|socket2=red|source= Jewelcrafting (350), BoE}} |ilevel=70|damage=5 all|spellcrit=4|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (350), BoE}} |ilevel=70|damage=5 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= from }} |ilevel=70|damage=5 all|spellhit=4|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (350), BoE}} |ilevel=70|damage=8 all|socket1=red|source= from from }} |ilevel=70|damage=9 all|socket1=red|source= Jewelcrafting (350), BoE}} |ilevel=70|socket1=meta|source= Jewelcrafting (365), BoE}} |ilevel=70|spellhaste=320 proc|socket1=meta|source= Jewelcrafting (365), BoE}} |ilevel=70|spellcrit=12|socket1=meta|source= Jewelcrafting (365), BoE}} |ilevel=70|spellcrit=14|socket1=meta|source= Jewelcrafting (365), BoE}} |ilevel=70|damage=14 all|socket1=meta|source= from from }} |ilevel=70|damage=14 all|socket1=meta|source= Jewelcrafting (365), BoE}} |ilevel=70|damage=14 all|socket1=meta|source= from }} |ilevel=100|spellpen=13|socket1=blue|source= Jewelcrafting (375), BoE}} |ilevel=100|spellhit=5|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source=Boss drop in The Underbog (heroic)}} |ilevel=100|spellhit=5|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source=Boss drop in The Slave Pens (heroic)}} |ilevel=100|spellcrit=5|spellpen=6|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (375), BoE}} |ilevel=100|spellcrit=5|spellpen=6|socket1=blue|socket2=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (375), BoE}} |ilevel=100|spellcrit=10|socket1=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (375), BoE}} |ilevel=100|spellcrit=10|socket1=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (375), BoE}} |ilevel=100|spellhaste=10|socket1=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (375), BoE}} |ilevel=100|damage=6 all|socket1=blue|socket2=red|source= Jewelcrafting (375), BoE}} |ilevel=100|damage=6 all|socket1=blue|socket2=red|source=Boss drop in Hellfire Citadel (heroic)}} |ilevel=100|damage=6 all|socket1=blue|socket2=red|source=Boss drop in Black Morass (heroic)}} |ilevel=100|damage=6 all|socket1=blue|socket2=red|source= (raid)}} |ilevel=100|damage=6 all|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source=Boss drop in Steam Vaults (heroic)}} |ilevel=100|damage=6 all|spellcrit=4|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source=Boss drop in Auchenai Crypts (heroic)}} |ilevel=100|damage=6 all|spellcrit=5|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= from from }} |ilevel=100|damage=6 all|spellcrit=5|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (375), BoE}} |ilevel=100|damage=6 all|spellpen=5|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source=Boss drop in The Botanica (heroic)}} |ilevel=100|damage=6 all|spellhit=5|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source=Boss drop in The Mechanar (heroic)}} |ilevel=100|damage=6 all|spellhit=5|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (375), BoE}} |ilevel=100|damage=6 all|spellhaste=5|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (375), BoE}} |ilevel=100|damage=12 all|socket1=red|source= from from }} |ilevel=100|damage=12 all|socket1=red|source= Jewelcrafting (375), BoE}} |ilevel=100|damage=12 all|socket1=meta|source= from from }} |ilevel=130|spellcrit=12|socket1=yellow|source= Jewelcrafting (360) BoP}} |ilevel=130|damage=14 all|socket1=red|source= Jewelcrafting (360) BoP}} |} Imbues |ilevel=68|damage=42 all|source= Enchanting (340)}} |} Potions |ilevel=60|damage=24 all|spellcrit=24|source= Alchemy (300)}} |ilevel=70|damage=120 all|spellcrit=2%|source= Alchemy (350)}} |ilevel=73|spellpen=30|source= Alchemy (365)}} |ilevel=64|damage=55 fire|source= Alchemy (345)}} |ilevel=64|damage=55 frost|source= Alchemy (320)}} |ilevel=70|damage=55 shadow|source= Alchemy (350)}} |ilevel=75|damage=80 arcane/holy/nature|source= Alchemy (300)}} |ilevel=75|damage=80 fire/frost/shadow|source= Alchemy (300)}} |} Category:Priests Category:Mages Category:Warlocks Category:World of Warcraft equipable items Category:Gear guides